


Baby Harvey Meets F1 Drivers

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cards, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Post Canada 2019, Post Monaco 2019, Post Silverstone 2019, Spoilt Baby, Summer 2019, Toys, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Baby Harvey gets to meet different drivers from the grid who come baring gifts.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Kudos: 42





	Baby Harvey Meets F1 Drivers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835911) by [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710). 



> Hello all! Here is another update for my series whereby Harvey gets to meet different drivers from the F1 grid. I have taken inspiration from one of my faviourite writers, especially ch 5 although I should point out that I have changed the story so that it features the drivers I feel that Max and Charles are closest to rather than every driver on the grid. Obviously, this is fiction I've set the story where some of the drivers go to Monaco to visit Harvey as he hasn't been in the paddock. I should also point out for the purpose of the story that Charles gave birth at the Monaco Grand Prix and therefore Harvey was born in May and Charles returns to racing in Belgium. Kimi stayed at Ferrari with Marcus Ericsson at Alfa Romeo and then after summer it goes back to the swap where Charles is at Ferrari then Kimi is at Alfa Romeo. I hope you all enjoy and please leave any comments!

Pierre- post Monaco

Max and Charles were able to spend a few days on their own with Harvey before Sandy came to visit along with Jason, Max’s little brother. She brought them gifts for Harvey and whilst she insisted that they were from the whole family, in other words from her, Jos, Max’s youngest sister and Jason, both Charles and Max really knew that Jos had nothing to do with it. That was the only time Sandy mentioned her husband in the time that she was in the apartment, knowing full well that the young couple were trying to settle with a newborn and didn’t want to stress them out. 

The couple invited Pierre to come and see Harvey the weekend before the Canadian Grand Prix. It wasn’t just to do with the fact that Pierre had messaged them both to say congratulations but he also hinted at wanting to meet the baby. They also made plans for Pierre to stay with them so that he could travel with Max to Canada seeing as Charles would be on paternity leave and was not going back to racing anytime soon. 

When Pierre had been around Max during the weekend of the Monaco Grand Prix, he was constantly asking his teammate questions about whether or not he was excited for the birth, obviously no one anticipated that the baby would actually be born after the race had finished. 

Harvey had not long finished his afternoon feed when there was a knock at the door. Charles frowned and let Max answer the door as he settled Harvey into his arms after he had burped him. Max was surprised and happy to find Pierre standing on the door step.

“Hey, mate.” He said happily.

Pierre grinned and carefully wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulder in a one armed hug as he held a bag in the other hand. Max patted him on the back and shook his head at him when they pulled apart.

“You know one of us could’ve picked you up from the airport, it’s not a hassle.” He told him off.

Pierre shrugged.

“It’s fine and anyway, I’m here now.” 

Max stepped back to let Pierre in and the Frenchman dumped his backpack on the floor in the hallway before making his way through to the living room. Charles hadn’t moved from his position on the couch as he was gazing down at his son. Pierre smiled at the sight and Max came up behind him.

“Guess who’s here.” He called out softly.

Charles turned around and smiled at his friend. Pierre moved forward not talking his eyes off the baby and carefully sat down next to Charles, placing the bag that he’d been holding on the floor. The Monegasque turned his gaze back to Harvey as Pierre raised a hand to stroke over Harvey’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe he’s here, Charles.” Said Pierre quietly.

“He’s so perfect, Pierre.” Replied Charles. 

He looked over at his friend.

“Do you want to hold him?” He asked.

Pierre nodded frantically and held his arms out for Charles to place the baby in. Harvey snuffled but settled down in Pierre’s arms. Charles looked over at Max who was now sitting down on the one seater sofa beside them. They both shared a smile as they watched their friend hold their baby boy. 

“Guys, he’s amazing.” Pierre whispered.

“Maybe not so much at 3 in the morning but thanks.” Max joked.

Charles mock glared him and Pierre laughed lightly. He couldn’t take his gaze off Harvey that he almost forgot he had a gift for him.

“There’s a present and a card for Harvey in the bag.” He said.

Charles leaned down to grab the bag. He laughed as he noticed the little gold fishes that covered the dark blue bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out the first present which was covered in wrapping paper surrounded by fish. The present was unwrapped to reveal a Nemo fluffy toy. Charles grinned as he ran a hand over the soft toy.

“A little gift for my squid’s kid.” Pierre said happily. 

Both Max and Charles laughed. 

“He’s going to end up with an aquarium in his room if you keep on buying presents like this, Pierre.” Charles teased. 

The next present was a little Red Bull cap which Charles huffed and glared at, however, when he unwrapped the final present, it was Max’s turn to glare as it was a little red Ferrari cap. Charles then pulled out the card which was in the bottom of the bag. He opened it and smiled at the picture of a white crib on the pale blue background with the words ‘welcome baby’ at the top. It was signed by both Pierre and Cate. Charles cuddled into Pierre’s side, mindful of the baby in his arms.

“Thank you so much, Pear.” He said softly.

Pierre smiled and looked over at Charles before turning back to gaze down at Harvey. Charles pulled back from Pierre and looked over at Max. The Dutchman nodded as he could see the question that was in Charles’ eyes that he was clearly dying to ask. 

“Pierre.”

The Frenchman looked over at his best friend.

“Max and I were wondering if you would like to be Harvey’s godfather.” Said Charles warmly.

Pierre’s eyes instantly filled with tears as he looked between Charles and Max, opening and closing his mouth, speechless.

“I would love to.” He said tearfully. 

Charles and Max had talked about godmothers and godfathers when Charles was pregnant and when the Dutchman had asked his boyfriend if he had any ideas about godfathers, Charles had said Pierre without a moment’s hesitation. Victoria was asked to be Harvey’s godmother. They had meant to ask her when she visited with her boyfriend and Sophie but the couple had been so tired after the birth of their son that it went out of their heads. Thankfully, Victoria came to visit again a few days later, bringing over some bits and pieces that Max had asked her to grab from the store. When they did ask her, she cried and squealed as she said yes and thanked them. On this occasion, it was probably a good idea that Pierre held back the tears as they had all cried enough recently. 

On the day that Max and Pierre were due to fly to Canada, Harvey had woken everyone up before the alarm as the Red Bull drivers were due to fly out early. Max had tried to insist that Charles sleep and let him feed Harvey but the Monegasque was already up and so the three of them were sitting in the living room as Charles fed Harvey. Pierre held Harvey in his arms as he watched Max pile all their belongings into the hire car for them to travel to the airport. The Frenchman didn’t want to put the baby down but he found it was 10 times more difficult for Max who was leaving for the first time after Harvey’s birth. As Pierre had stayed for the weekend, there had been times where he thought he was stepping on their territory and time together as a family but the couple insisted that they wanted him there. Max had one last cuddle with Harvey before he kissed his forehead and carefully passed him to Charles. Pierre went and sat in the car so he could let Max and Charles have a moment. Charles didn’t want Max to go but he had to stay strong. He wasn’t going back to racing until after the summer break. Unfortunately, Max’s first race back wasn’t in Europe which meant he had to leave a couple of days early to travel and it would mean he wouldn’t be home straight after the race on Sunday either. Max pulled Charles into his arms and let his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder. When they pulled apart, Max cupped the back of Charles’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They gazed at each other when they pulled apart and Max sighed as he knew he had to go.

“I’ll message you everyday and I’ll call you when I get the chance.” He said.

Charles smiled sadly. 

“We’ll be watching on Sunday.” He said quietly. 

Max smiled and pulled Charles in for another kiss then placed a kiss on Harvey’s forehead before he turned and headed towards the car. Charles watched as the car left the street and was left standing there with his sleeping baby. He knew he would be alright. He had his family and friends around but this was going to be the first time he had been left with Harvey. He would be strong, for his son’s sake. 

Nico- post Monaco 

Nico decided to visit Max and Charles after the Monaco Grand Prix and although he was slightly hesitant about going, he knew he had to go to give them his present for Harvey. It was early on Sunday morning when Nico found himself standing in front of the door of Max and Charles' apartment. The Dutchman had been the one to give him his address ages ago when they had been discussing Charles birth and Max had insisted that he should visit the baby. Eventually, the door opened and Nico grinned when he saw Max standing opposite him. 

"Hey, mate. How are you?" Nico asked as he pulled Max in for a hug. 

The Dutchman smiled back and let Nico hug him. They separated after a moment and Nico held up a fluffy dalmatian toy and an envelope which was for Harvey. 

"I bought a little something for baby H." Nico said softly. 

Max smiled and took the toy and envelope from Nico's hands. 

"Come in and see him." Max encouraged. 

Nico held up his hands and waved them nervously. 

"You don't want me getting in the way." He said quietly. 

Max rolled his eyes and grabbed Nico's arm. 

"Just get in." He said impatiently. 

Nico huffed and shrugged Max's arm off him as he was led through to the living room where Harvey was sleeping in the moses basket which was resting on the sofa. Max went to stand behind the sofa so he could lean forward against it and gaze down at his son. Nico came and stood beside him. 

"Is Charles not around?" He asked quietly as if he would wake up the baby. 

"He's away to the store with Pierre to get supplies. He doesn't want to go on his own when I'm away." Replied Max. 

Nico looked over at Max. 

"I didn't realise Pierre was here." Nico said. 

"We're travelling to Montreal tomorrow." Max explained. 

Nico nodded. It made sense given that Max and Pierre were teammates and Pierre was best friends with Charles. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Max had placed down the fluffy toy at the far end of the Moses basket near Harvey's feet and was opening up the card. The Dutchman smiled as the front of the card had a puppy in the middle holding a little duck as it sat in a basin with the words 'Congrats on your new little one'. It was signed by Nico and Egle, Nico's girlfriend. 

"Thank you." Said Max softly. 

Nico smiled.

"Egle helped pick the toy, it wasn't just because of Zeus." He teased. 

Max laughed and the noise disturbed Harvey who shifted in his sleep. His dad leaned down to stroke over his cheek and he settled down. It warmed Nico's heart to see Max with Harvey given that the Dutchman didn't have the best relationship with his father. 

"I can't believe you and Charles are parents." Nico said softly. 

Max huffed. 

"Yeah, me neither." He replied. 

Nico was about to ask if Max had been in touch with his dad when he heard the front door opening which signalled Charles and Pierre's return. It wasn't long before Charles came into the living room and looked surprised at Nico's presence. 

"Oh, hey." He said startled. 

Nico smiled. 

The two drivers didn't really talk to one another in the paddock. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, it was mainly because they weren't in the same group of friends. Charles knew that Nico got on well with Max but he didn't really interact with him over a race weekend but they were obviously civil if they were anywhere near each other. 

"Nico bought a toy puppy for Harvey and this card." Said Max happily. 

Charles smiled as he took the card from Max and laughed when he noticed the puppy on the front of the card. He moved to place it on the coffee table then leaned down near the Moses basket to fiddle with Harvey's blanket. 

Nico cleared his throat as he thought he was getting in the way. 

"I better go and leave you guys to it." He said. 

Charles smiled at him and thanked him for the present as he sat down on the sofa and Pierre came through and shook hands with Nico as he was led to the front door by Max. 

"I'll see you in Montreal, daddy racer." Nico joked. 

Max moved to thump Nico on the shoulder but the German jumped out of the way and laughed as he waved at Max then walked down the street. He smiled as Max shouted at the back of him and thanked him again for Harvey's present. 

Daniel- post Canada

Daniel flew back to Monaco with Max as he was desperate to see baby Harvey. Max had been showing Daniel photos of Harvey whenever he was with the Australian and all he ever talked about besides the race was Charles and Harvey. Daniel knew it was difficult for Max to leave his family especially given that Harvey was only a week old but he had the race to take his mind off being home sick. The Australian turned up at the apartment a few days after the race having been at the gym and trying to get his head back into the time frame. Charles was the one to open the door and the taller man smiled and wrapped his arms around him as this was the first time he had seen him since the Monaco Grand Prix.

“How are you doing, man?” He asked.

“Tired but that’s normal with a baby. Max is asleep but you can come and meet Harvey.” 

Daniel followed Charles into the apartment. He smiled at the fine collection of baby cards that were scattered around the room. His heart almost melted when he caught sight of the baby in the Moses basket on the couch. Even though Max had shown him many photos of his son, this was the first time he had seen him physically. He was amazed that Charles and Max had produced a baby as cute as Harvey. 

“Charles, he’s so adorable.” He said softly. 

The young driver smiled and pushed Daniel gently onto the sofa for him to sit down. The Aussie placed the present and card that he’d been holding blindly onto the floor as he sat down without taking his eyes off the baby. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Charles asked.

Daniel nodded slowly. Charles laughed quietly and gently picked up his son. He shushed him quietly when he made a noise in his sleep then placed him carefully in Daniel’s arms. Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off the baby and barely paid attention to Charles sitting down beside him. 

“You know that Max missed you both so much when we were away, he wouldn’t stop talking about you two.” Said Daniel.

“Yeah, we were on facetime a lot, I’m pretty sure he was late for debrief because of it.” Charles joked. 

Daniel raised a hand and stroked over Harvey’s hand, letting the baby clutch at his finger. 

“Jules would be so proud of you.” Daniel said softly.

Charles felt tears gather in his eyes. He was unaware of Max coming into the room, having woken up from his nap. He was standing watching the scene in front of him and he knew that Charles was trying to hold back tears.

“I wish he could’ve met him.” Charles whispered.

Max walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm of it as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Charles nearly jumped out of his seat but he settled as he leaned into Max’s side. The three drivers gazed at Harvey for a while until Daniel remembered about the present.

“Harvey’s present is on the floor.” He informed them. 

Charles pulled away from Max to pick up the present and the card. The wrapping paper was covered in little animals from the jungle and Charles opened it to find a cuddly kangaroo toy. 

“At least Harvey isn’t going to run out of toys anytime soon.” He teased. 

The card was covered in little jungle animals and signed by Daniel and his training coach, Michael. Charles put the card on the coffee table as he held onto the toy. The drivers enjoyed a rare time of peace and quiet until Harvey broke the silence by making his presence known. He began to wriggle around in Daniel’s arms then started to wail. Daniel snorted as he realised what the problem was.

“Mate, it’s not a good idea to give your uncle Dan a present like that.” He teased.

Max rolled his eyes as he took Harvey from Daniel’s arms and left the room so he could change his nappy. Charles laughed as Daniel got to his feet.

“Whilst I’d like to stay and get some lessons on nappy changing, I’ve got to go and head to the gym.” Daniel said cheekily.

Charles shook his head as he led the Aussie to the front door. He thanked him for Harvey’s present then gave him a warm hug. Daniel patted him on the back before he pulled away. 

“I can’t wait for you to be back racing again.”

As much as Charles enjoyed being at home, he too couldn’t wait to be back in the race car. 

Lando- post Silverstone

Max invited Lando to stay in Monaco seeing as the Brit hadn’t had the best home race and he looked as if he needed cheering up. Lando was constantly going between races and the McLaren Centre for sim work so he rarely had time to do anything so he couldn’t go and visit Charles and Harvey in Monaco. Max took care of his flight for him due to the fact that Lando should’ve driven home to Woking as it was his home grand prix. He also couldn’t stay in Monaco for long because although they had a weekend free before the race in Germany, Lando was due in the McLaren Centre to go on the simulator. The two drivers travelled to Monaco that night and were picked up by Charles’ brother, Lorenzo at Nice Airport. Max had informed Charles that he had invited the young Brit to stay so upon arrival in Monaco, Max only had time to show Lando to the guest room before everyone went to bed. 

Thankfully, Lando was so tired that Harvey’s crying during the night didn’t actually wake him up. When he did wake up, he made his way to the living room where he found Charles sitting on the couch quietly talking to Harvey who was lying on his back on Charles' lap staring up at his papa as he talked to him. An empty bottle of milk was sitting on the coffee table so Lando assumed that Harvey had not long finished it. Charles looked over when he heard movement behind him and he smiled when he saw Lando. The young Brit smiled and moved closer to the couch. 

“Morning, mate.” Said Charles.

“Morning.” Replied Lando.

Charles went back to gazing down at Harvey. 

“I’ll let you hold him after breakfast if you want. Trust me, it’s difficult trying to hold a baby and eat at the same time.” Charles told him. 

Lando laughed. As it turned out, Charles was right. It wasn’t long before Max made his presence known and breakfast was soon ready so they all went to the kitchen. Charles insisted that he could hold Harvey and eat whilst Max had argued that he should do it given that Charles had been looking after the baby the whole weekend. In the end, Max finished his breakfast before Charles so he dumped his dishes on the work table and took Harvey out of his arms. He had to walk around the room, rubbing a hand up and down Harvey’s back as the baby didn’t like being disturbed when he was in one place for so long. 

When everyone was finished, the dishes were abandoned in favour of going to the living room to chill and watch some movies as Charles had been doing the past couple of days in between getting his family to look after his son as he tried to train. Max let Lando sit on the couch and carefully passed the baby over to him. Lando smiled as Charles moved to sit beside him as Max took the one seater. The young driver watched in fascination as Harvey stretched in his arms as he struggled to stay awake. Charles leaned closer and wriggled the baby’s foot around and his son let out a little noise. 

“Charles, don’t disturb him.” Max said sternly.

“I don’t want him to be sleeping all the time.” His boyfriend pouted. 

Max just shook his head as he turned back towards the TV. 

A little while later, Lando remembered that he had Harvey’s present in a bag in the guest room. He had brought it to the race to give to Max before he flew back to Monaco but because he flew out with his friend, he kept it but he knew he was going to have to leave later on so he thought it would be better to bring it up now.

“Max, I have a present for Harvey but it’s in the guest room.” Lando said sweetly.

The Dutchman looked at him, unimpressed at the thought of having to move. Lando looked down at Harvey as if to say he couldn’t get it himself because his hands were full and then he looked back over at his friend and batted his eyelashes as he pouted. Max huffed and reluctantly got up as he noticed that Charles was making no effort to get up himself. He brought the present back to the living room which was covered in orange wrapping paper. The gift turned out to be a bright orange jacket, it looked like it would fit a toddler, it was that big. Max laughed and shook his head fondly as Lando struggled to hold back giggles.

“We did say in Austria that the fans were really for McLaren and not for you.” Said Lando cheekily. 

Charles looked confused.

“McLaren is orange and Lando believes that the fans were supporting them rather than me.” Max explained.

Charles then laughed as Max glared at him. 

Lando didn’t really want to leave but in no time at all, he was in Max’s car on his way to Nice to head to the airport as his friend had booked him a late ticket as he was due to go in the sim the next day. Before he had left, Lando had made Charles promise that they would do a streaming session at some point in the future and insisted that the Monegasque had to bring Harvey to a race. When he was about to leave Max’s car to head into the airport, he demanded that Max get back into the habit of training for the iracing when they didn’t have races. His friend just rolled his eyes and said yes to him. 

Lando was glad that Max had invited him to Monaco, it wasn’t a bad start to a new week. 

Alex and George- Post Silverstone

Alex and George took a trip to Nice the weekend before they were due to race in Germany. Both of the drivers wanted to see the baby so they had got in touch with Charles so that they could visit Monaco for the day and see Harvey. 

They met Charles and Max at Cafe de Paris where they were casually having a quiet drink. The couple were lucky in the sense that people let them go about their day and they weren’t hassled, whilst they had the occasional fan ask for a photo or autograph, people respected their privacy and the fact that they didn’t want photos of Harvey online. Max spotted the two drivers first and waved at them. Alex and George grinned as they made their way over to their friends and sat down at the table opposite them. A waiter came over to take Alex and George’s order before he left to grab their drinks. Alex held up a cuddly monkey toy in front of his face and passed it over to Charles.

“For Harvey from the two of us.” He said as he motioned to George as well.

Charles laughed and gratefully took the toy before he passed it to Max so he could put it in the pram that Harvey was in as he was the closest. 

“Thank you, Harvey’s room is going to turn into a jungle and aquarium in one if everyone carries on like this.” Max teased. 

Everyone laughed and they were interrupted by the waiter who returned to the table with Alex and George’s drinks. 

The four drivers were chatting about the upcoming race as well as when Max was likely to return to streaming, seeing as he had been spending time with Harvey and Charles or was racing in F1. A little while later, Harvey made a noise from the pram as he woke up from his nap. Max pushed down the hood of the pram and leaned over it to rub at Harvey’s tummy. 

“Are you awake now, bud? Do you want to meet your uncles?” He cooed. 

Harvey just stared up at his dad as Max got up out of his seat to carefully pick up the baby and held him against his chest. 

“Who wants a hold?” He asked the two drivers across from him. 

George put his hand up excitedly and grinned as Max came closer and let him hold the baby. Alex moved closer and let Harvey play with his fingers. Charles and Max looked at each other fondly as they were forgotten about as their friends were too focussed on their son. Max placed his arm on the back of Charles’ seat as he watched George and Alex entertain his baby. 

“I can’t believe he’s two months already.” Alex said.

Charles chuckled.

“I know, he’ll be one before we know it.” He said.

Max shook his head in denial as Charles laughed at the look on his face. Harvey eventually grew hungry and ran out of patience as he started to grumble and whine in George’s arms. Charles pulled out the baby bag from under the table and flagged down a waiter so they could get Harvey’s bottle warmed up. He then got up and picked up the baby and he carefully sat back down as he rubbed a hand over Harvey’s back as he began to cry.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright, baby. Your milk is coming.” Charles said softly. 

Thankfully, the waiter returned with a now warm bottle of milk and passed it over to Charles who quickly thanked him then lowered the teat towards Harvey’s mouth and he latched on immediately and began to drink. The baby whined when Charles pulled the bottle away every so often so Harvey could have a breather. When the bottle was finished, it was placed back in the baby bag and Charles shifted Harvey so he could burp him. He let his son rest his head on his shoulder as he ran a hand up and down his back. 

It wasn’t long before they finished up their drinks and they paid their bill which Max insisted on paying seeing as Alex and George were there for the day. They then went on a walk along by the harbour. 

Charles didn’t really want his friends to leave but he knew they had to train ahead of the next race. It made him more desperate to go back to racing and be able to see other people. As much as he enjoyed spending time at home with his son and his family when they visited, he missed Max when he was away. He was grateful that Alex and George had come to visit. 

Seb and Kimi- summer (August)

Seb and Kimi decided to visit Charles and Max during the summer break before the season was about to restart again in Belgium. They left it until nearer the end of the summer break as they wanted to spend time with their own families before they went back to racing again. Harvey was three months already and this was the first time that the two drivers would see him physically, seeing as they had been so busy to go and see him and he hadn’t been in the paddock yet. They had decided to travel together seeing as they were both in Switzerland and had yet to see the baby. They made their own way from the airport to the hotel they had booked in Nice then got a lift into Monaco to surprise the two young drivers. Kimi was struggling to hold onto a blue box that he had bought a gift set for Harvey. Seb had a blue and white bag covered in clouds, prams and rocking horses. The pair of them looked beyond ridiculous, so Kimi was happy when they eventually found the apartment and rang the bell. 

Max had been sitting in the living room with Harvey on his lap as they were watching the TV. Charles was taking a nap so the TV was on low volume. Max was startled when the doorbell went and Harvey let out a little noise. He frowned and stood up with Harvey in his arms with the baby’s back to his chest, one arm across his stomach and a hand under his bottom.

“Let’s see who’s at the door shall we?” Max said to Harvey quietly. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he opened the door to find Seb and Kimi standing outside. Harvey made another noise and Seb made a funny face at him which made the baby smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Max asked in surprise. 

“We’ve come to see Harvey, we’ve not had the chance to see him.” Seb said.

He then made his way into the apartment and patted Max on the back as Kimi followed behind, rolling his eyes at his friend’s behaviour. Seb disappeared to dump the bag in the living room before he reemerged and came forward to take Harvey out of his dad’s arms. The baby was happy to let Seb take him and smiled as the German continued to make funny noises at him. It wasn’t long before Seb and Kimi found themselves sitting on the couch with Max sitting on the other one beside them. Max ended up chatting to Kimi seeing as Seb was too immersed in playing with his child. The baby was resting on Seb’s lap, gazing up at the German as Seb played with his little feet. 

It wasn’t long before Charles was awake and came through to the living room. Only Kimi greeted him softly whilst Seb ignored him as his attention was on Harvey. Charles just shook his head fondly. He then sat down and cuddled into Max’s side. Kimi coughed and shyly motioned to the box that he had placed on the table. Charles picked it up and he awed at the gifts that were inside. It was a gift set which included a cuddly blue teddy bear, shower set such as shampoo, hairbrush and baby powder, a blue blanket as well as clothes including little socks, a baby grow and bib. Charles and Max smiled at Kimi who blushed at the attention as they thanked him. The Finn looked over at Seb to try and get his attention.

“Seb.”

The German reluctantly looked up.

“Your presents.”

Seb smiled sweetly as he tried to look innocent. 

“Can you pass them over please?” He asked nicely.

Kimi huffed as Harvey made a little noise as if he was insisting that he should because it was for him and he picked up the bag and passed it to Charles. The presents were covered in giraffes which made Max laugh at the fact that there was an increasing likelihood that Harvey was going to be surrounded by animals as he grew up. All of the presents turned out to be clothes of different sizes seeing as Seb hadn’t had the chance to give them to Max at a race. He was aware that both Max and Charles’ families had bought clothes but he knew as he had children that it was important to get different sizes. There were a few t-shirts with animals on them, there was a top and dungaree set which had Tigger from Winnie the Pooh on the front, there were also a couple pairs of trousers as well as little socks and a pj set. 

“Thank you so much, Seb.” Charles said warmly.

The German actually managed to look up and smile at the two young drivers. He also ended up reluctantly handing the little baby over to Kimi who demanded he get a hold before they had to leave. 

When the two drivers did leave, Seb looked miserable at the thought of having to leave the adorable baby but he kissed Harvey on the forehead before Kimi passed him over to Charles. 

After Seb and Kimi had left, Charles was sitting on the couch with Harvey on his lap as he cuddled into Max’s side as they settled down to watch a Disney movie. As Charles thought back over the past couple of months, he was grateful to have such loving friends and family who loved Harvey and had visited him, showering him with many gifts. 

He was now determined to enjoy the rest of the summer with his baby and boyfriend before he was due back in the car to race again.


End file.
